nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
Sasami
Sasami is Karasu Tengu's daughter and the only female in the Sanbagarasu. She wields a whip as a weapon and her actual gender was unknown to readers until an omake in volume 6. Appearance Sasami has black hair and violet eyes, she has black crow wings on her back. She wears a violet-colored robe, gray trousers with a white necklace. She wears a dark red tokin on her forehead and glasses as well. She has black crow wings on her back. Personality Sasami seems to be a quiet and serious one, like her brothers. She is disgusted from guys who breaks in into a woman's bath. Like her brothers, she follows Rikuo's order without hesitation and questions. Plot Gyūki Arc The Sanba Garasu first appeared when they were delivering a report to their father, Karasu Tengu. During the trip of Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad on Mt. Nejireme, the Sanba Garasu came to heir rescue and made an explosion while Mezumaru was busy attacking Maki, Torii and Yura in the hot spring. Sasami mentions that a guy who breaks in in a woman's bath is disgusting. They fly off with Mezumaru to interrogate him. Shikoku Arc After Hihi investigated the incident in Bakeneko Alley, Ryota Neko and the Sanba Garasu found a broken mask and Hihi's dead body in a bamboo thicket that appears to be cut by a very sharp blade. Ryota Neko then relates the incident that happened to his subordinate who was sweeping outside. They deduce that what happened to Hihi was a foreign attack. During the investigation of destroyed shrines of Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad, Rikuo asked the Sanba Garasu and Aotabo to watched over him and his friends. Back at the Nura household, Rikuo tries to find the connection between the attacks and the destroyed shrines. He then realized that the attacks had all been made to distract them while the shrines were being destroyed. So he sends out some of his members to protect the shrines and the gods residing them. It happened that the shrine being protected by the Sanba Garasu was investigated by Kiyotsugu and Shima. Sasami came up with an opinion that the destroying of shrines were all caused by Rikuo's friends. After Shima attacked Sodemogi-sama, Rikuo and Yuki-onna managed to cornered him but they were attack by Inuhouou and Te-Arai Oni who allowed him to escape. Aotabou fought with Te-Arai Oni while the Sanba Garasu took on Inuhouou who overwhelmed them with his flames. Kuroumaru, irritated by Inuhouou's arrogance, decided to use it against him. They send back the three fire balls that he fired at them to fry him. With Inuhouou defeated Te-Arai Oni retreats. Aside from guarding the shrines, Rikuo also asked the Tengu's to use the crows within Ukiyoe town to keep an eye out for Sodemogi. After the incident of Torrii, Rikuo, in his "Night" Form told the Tengu's to urgently begin the search for Sodemogi before he sets out with Kurotabou. Unfortunately, they managed to track him down but when Tosakamaru was about to report to Rikuo, he found out that Ryota Neko was the first one who relayed the report. The Sanba Garasu was seen in action again when they saved Shouei from Tearai-Oni. As the Nura Clan was about to battle the Shikoku Yokai, the crows of Ukiyoe town informed them of his army’s movement and Rikuo prepares to lead the clan to battle. Hitotsume, standing in Rikuo's way, tried to convince him that it is better to do nothing and even laughed at how they’re outnumbered. The Tengu's arrived back to tell Rikuo that their nearby reinforcements have arrived. At the end of the battle, the Sanba Garasu ( Kuroumaru and Tosakamaru ) was carrying Inugamigyoubu to brought him to his son, Tamazuki. Back at the Nura Household, everyone celebrated their recent victory. The Sanba Garasu was last seen on the rooftop, telling Gozumaru and Mezumaru that they’ll be needed someday in the future. Kyōto Arc The Sanba Garasu's job during the Kyoto Arc is to guard the main house. During the battle with Hagoromo Gitsune, they shows up helping Kappa and Amezo fighting the Kyoto Demons. They tell Kappa that they accompanied their father in Kyoto. Trivia *Karasu Tengu says that he named her "Sasami" because she's a girl (the character 美 in her name is commonly used in girls' names) and it sounds cute, adding that she definitely has to become a beautiful woman (美 means beauty). She apparently hated receiving a name like that, as evidenced by her trying to strangle Karasu Tengu afterward. Sasami is also noted to have a book for "Recommended Names". *Besides the staff that she wields, she also has a whip as a weapon. *She ranked 36th in the character popularity poll with 80 votes. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Yokai Category:Nura Clan